


Hidden Moments

by Skylarklady



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylarklady/pseuds/Skylarklady
Summary: Do you know how there are moments when the world moves so slowly you can feel your bones shifting, your mind tumbling? When you think that no matter what happens to you for the rest of your life, you will remember every last detail of that one minute forever?
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Forgotten Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written in a really long time, and I am still not sure if this is a good idea but I need to get out of my own head and after spending more time in self-isolation (Thanks Covid and life and all the shit that goes on right now!) I finally came across Malec!!! and wondered who I missed these two... rushed to read the books and was so sad to see that there wasn't much of Malec in the books either :( and I kept feeling like the show left out a lot... so these are my takes of moments, thoughts and stuff inbetween that perhaps we didnt get to see.

The club was dark, music sipping through the room, drowning out any sort of noises apart from the swaging of bodies of dozen humans packed together. People caught in the moment, so engrossed in each other presences. Bodies sweating to the beat. 

One warlock sitting against the a too hard chair for his liking, his body trying to adjust to the hardness against his back. Yellow eyes scanning the room, for a brief moment. He had seen them of course. Shadow hunters, the black inks giving them away even from where he was sitting, doing whatever they always did. He never quite understood it. Squinting, he settled back down with a small feeling of relief as there was no traces of any red circles, like his previous guests. Only three, one female and two males. He saw the others of course, but this was not his club or his business so Magnus sank back against the too hard chair, and slowly lifted the glass of Martini against his lips, and savours the sweet but slightly bitter feeling in his mouth. There was no reason to get involved, specially not with Shadowhunters. 

| - | - | 

Alec sighted as the night air hit his face. It wasn’t cold, just warm, like always. This was just going to be another mission, another night at the club, like always. He could feel Jace right behind him, his footsteps growing impatient. “ Let’s just go in” He hissed behind him, and Alec wanted to snap back, reminding him what happened last time they had just simply rushed into things, and just “gone with the flow” as Izzy loved phrasing back at him.

The flood of people filled the room too quickly and Alec grabbed the hold of his bow tighter, he didn’t like crowds, clubs, or even mundanes for that matter. The quicker they could find out who sold this blood, the quicker they could go come, the happier he would be. His eyes scanned the scene in front him, and he spotted them quickly. They were gawking at some man in the corner of the room, who was sitting patiently sipping a small glass of something white in his hand. Time to go to work he thought quietly and tightened his hand on his bow. Just another mundane day he though as he got to work. 

| - | - | 

One warlock.

One shadow hunter.

One club

One moment, neither was aware was happening, if they both were, would the warlock have gotten up from his seat and tried to get a closer look of the figure scanning the room for whatever creature was lurking in the dark, cooking up new evils ways of causing chaos that someone would have to fix later on, at some point? If Alec had turned around and glanced behind him as he shot an arrow he would have seen a figure glancing at him before the portal opened and he was swiftly away. If he had turned a second earlier, would he have meet those yellow eyes he didn’t know he would perhaps one day fall in love with?


	2. Forgotten Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another small moment added :) Will try and keep it up if work allows!

Alec could feel the warlock’s eyes on him. Dark and brown, eyeing him up and down. He wasn’t quite sure why though, he was just Alec. Tall and lean, and on the job. 

He was trying his hardest not too blush. It was rare anyone would pay attention to him, well in this way at least. He had been used to be told how he wasn’t good enough by his father time and time again. To always try and be better, be the good son, the obedient one.

Tonight hadn’t gone as planed, not one bit. The neckless, the club, the tracking. Yelling at Jace had made it better, but as always, Jace always won the arguments and alec found himself giving in, as usual. 

Always being in Jace’s shadow, he was used to being exactly there. In the darker shadows of his younger brother, there to step in when things went wrong. There had been plenty of that tonight, and it was frustrating to know his parabatai, wasn’t listning to him at all today. So to have Magnus turn around, and order him around, was a small proud moment in his own head. He did his best to try and not look smug as he saw the look on Jace’s face as the word’s “Pretty Boy, and not you” flew across the room. 

It was Jace who people noticed, the one who was always jumping into situations without thinking, and no matter how many screw ups he made, who got the glory no matter the outcome. Alec was used to it. He was raised to be a leader, but he knew when to step in and try and steer away from trouble, most of the time. Most of the times he succesded, but these last 24 hours had changed everything. In smaller and bigger ways then Alec would have liked to admit. 

Which made this whole situation more confusing. The warlock, Magnus Bane was following him as he was pacing back and forth in the room, awaiting for Clary to finish the pentagram drawing. It took all his strenght not to glance in his direction, he wanted to. He wanted to see those dark eyes and the cheeky smile that had made him lose his ability to speak not then less a mintue ago. 

He heard the screams as Jace drew the rune on her skin, the pain. It had quited down and all that could be heard was the low noises of chalk being drawn on the floor. He could see Clary bent down, focused on what was in front of her, the chalk in her hand, completely engrossed into the task itself. Jace was leaning against the wall watching her, a look he rarely would see on his brothers face. He was getting fed up with all of this. This girl, Jace makes them run into dangers they were not prepeatred for. The one simple mission, seemed long gone by now. 

“How come I haven’t run into you lightwoods before? I know both of your mother and father very well, but I would remember running into someone like you” Magnus was still watching him, leaning against the sofa, a look Alec didn’t want to stare into. He wasn’t sure where the sudden attraction came from. 

“I don’t make a habit running into warlocks” Alec muttered silently, his head was hurting already, thankful the words came out in a smooth sentence this time. 

“And I don’t make a habit to run into Shadowhunter” Magnus replied back, but there was a small smile in the corner of his eyes. “But you’re different arent you?” He stated. “Normally you are all about rules and regulations, but here you are, breaking a dozen clave rules, all to help this girl”

“I’m not the one breaking the rules, Jace is”

“Aaa.. of course, you Lightwoods, have an honor and a code to uphold. “

“Yeah” Alec somehow wished is reply was different. He wished his words weren’t as stupid as they sounded in his head. Somehow, he wished he could have a good comeback. The warlock had stopped speaking again, and was just glanced at Alec. He found himself glancing back, for a slight moment, taking him the man in front of him. Some would have called him handsome, others exotic and unique. Magnus radiated confidence, and is scared Alec slightly, but it intrigued him as well. None ever looked at Alec, not like this. 

As he glanced at Clary’s direction who was finishing up the drawing on the floor, he found himself that he didn’t entirely mind the looks Magnus was giving him. He watched as Magnus swayed gracefully across the floor into the other room. He really didn’t quite mind at all…


	3. Forgotten Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well, i thought it was odd how Alec would wanna go out with drinks with Magnus after shutting him down at the house, so this is my hidden moment between that. Enjoy!

The door to the rooftop swung open hard, as Alec shut it with more force then he intended to. He leaned against the brick wall, resisting the urge to punch it. It could help, maybe. At least he would be feeling something other then this. This panic that was now growing inside him, bigger and bigger. His head was spinning and his thoughts were going a million mile an hour. This was bad, worse then bad, this was a catastrophe. He couldn’t believe he had just done that. Him, Alec. The man who controlled his emotions and feelings. He had been so good, for so many years, and now, it was all going to be wrecked because of Clay and a greater demon?

_Shit, shit shit._

He had no words, if he had he would have been shouting them out as loud as he could over the rooftop. Closing his eyes, he tried to calm his heartbeat down, like they had been taught in Kendo training. He tried to focus on his breathing. In and out, in and out.

An eternity went by.

Alec wasn’t calming down.

“Shit!” He screamed out loud, finally voicing what he was feeling inside him. “Shit shit, shit...” He didn’t hold back this time as his fist it the red, cold and very hard brick wall. It help, a little bit. His hand was throbbing, but it helped. At least for a few moments. Alec sank down onto the ground, defeated. There was no coming back from this. The truth would somehow come out now. The truth always came out, he just hadn’t expected it to come out like this, not now.

Another eternity went by, as Alec’s breathing slow down, still sitting on the ground with his back against the wall. He found he didn’t mind. The world had turned quiet, his mind blank as he looked over the rooftop and it’s views.

A sudden notice made Alec turn his head around and jump up as quick as his shadownhunter reflexes would allow him.

“I come in peace” The voice laughed as he stepped into the faint light coming from the street.

“Magnus” Alec’s voice was only a whisper, and the name itself was barely a whisper across his lips.

Magnus seemed to assert the situation before taking a few slow steps towards Alec. “I just wanted to check up on you after what just happened with that greater demon”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Alec’s voice turned emotionless, robotic, just like it had earlier when Magnus had caught him red-handed.

“Well, Captain Meow here seems to disagree” Magnus said as he pointed to the four-legged creature purring by Magnus’s leg. As if on cue, a little meow escaped as it seemed to be chatting away to it’s master. “And you are on my roof” Magnus stated, once again moving a little bit closer to Alec. “When people tend to be shouting and punching walls, it’s my duty as master of the house to look after my guests”

Alec blinked, trying to take the words in. He was caught, again. Twice in one evening. For a moment he had forgotten that instead of rushing out with Clay and Jace, he had gone in the other direction. Magnus roof. It was turning catastrophic again. Frowning, he realized Magnus was standing close enough for him to touch if. Not that he wanted to, but he knew if he just stretched his arm out, he could.

“I’m fine”

“Urggg..” Magnus groaned. “You shadowhunter and your shadowhunter mood’s’. He moved closer to Alec, who quickly saw what Magnus was trying to do.

“It’s okay Alec” One step.

“It’s fine to feel what you feel” Another step.

“It’s not wrong to feel what you feel.”

Alec swallowed, feeling the same red brick wall he had punched earlier against him. It was still cold and hard, and he was pressed against it. He had nowhere to go, and Magnus was leaning in, even closer. He wasn’t stopping, and Alec wasn’t stopping him either.

“It’s okay Alec” He whispered, stretching up a little bit, the words brushing against Alec’s ear. His voice was soft, causing a shiver down Alec’s spine. He found he didn’t minded. He looked down at the Warlock, who almost leaning against Alec. He wanted to push him away, put his normal frown on, but he found no words escaping his lips.

“It’s okay Alec” When had Magnus hand grabbed his?

He found himself unable to breath, but he found that he really didn’t mind. “It’s okay Alec” His lips almost brushed against Alec’s ear, and that’s how they stood, for an eternity. Alec? Alec found that he didn’t mind. Not one bit.


	4. Forgotten Cocktails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another small instalment! enjoy :)

Alec Lightwood didn’t drink. _Ever._

So why he had decided to accept a drink from a warlock, he didn’t quite know. Perhaps it had been because less then an hour ago, the same certain warlock had been holding his hands, asking him, of all people, for _help._

Alec couldn’t quite explain it, and every words he tried to grasp it with to express it, escaped out of his head. The way Magnus had looked at him had been so pure and honest, and so god damn trusting. He had found himself looking back in to those dark eyes, found himself giving in , he wasn’t even sure to what, despite everything. He had no reason to trust Magnus, but he had. He had to admit, the feeling of someone wanting to lean on his for support, had been nice. Better then nice. Which would have explain why he had stayed behind to clean up, knowing all to well that with a click of Magnus’s finger, he could have cleaned the place up in no time.

Alex wasn’t thinking of how less then an hour ago, Magnus had leaned against him, a look of gratefulness on his face when Alec had caught him. There had been something else there too, a stolen glance, a stolen touch. It had been hasty, light as a feather, but Alec found himself wondering, wanting and thinking.

First he had told himself that he just wanted to make to himself that Magnus was okay. Actually okay, and not just one of his cheeky smiles and a snap with his fingers telling everyone else other wise. Then he had told himself he would just help out, a little bit. That was before Magnus had given him a look, a drink, and a confession. Without knowing why Alec had given in.

One drink.

To the man who never drank.

Which in itself had turned out to be a bad idea, which had turned into, _thi_ _s._

_{-}_

Magnus was watching the younger shadow hunter with a small smile on his face, almost forgetting just how drained he had been not too long ago, and how dangerously close he had been of passing out, due to his own stupid ambition to help Clary out. He had to admit it had been quite a gamble asking Alec for help, and even more so as he had felt the magic drain the energy out of him, bit by bit. But then, there he had been, panting and running, black hair and dark eyes, starring back into his.

He was being bold, he had to admit. Even after so long, Magnus had never really been that bold when it came to confess feelings, at least not to shadowhunters. He had been with so many, but this was a first, and so new. To be honest, he had expect Alec to run out as quick as he could, instead, he had been rewarded with such a small but innocent smile, and a look he couldn’t make out what it meant, but it was for _him,_ and Magnus wanted to do anything he could to just keep Alec with him just for a little longer.

So when Alec, who was so pure and simple, had reached his hand back out for his first cocktail, Magnus had smiled, and just gone with it. He had expected Alec to go after that, but even the warlock raised an eyebrow in surprise as Alec had reached him the empty glass, and simply said, “one more”.

Magnus should have stopped after that, he really should have. But after the second one, Alec had stood right by him, so close Magnus could smell his aftershave, perhaps feeling a little bit braver, and whispered, “One more” in Magnus’s ear. He had shivered at the words, and found himself once more obeying as he poured the cocktail into Alec’s glass.

The third one, should have been Alec’s last one or that was Magnus had told himself as he had watched him sway a little bit, his balance faltering a little bit as he felt against the sofa, still somewhat graceful.

“One More” Alec asked, slightly pouting, slightly drunk. Magnus realized the only way Alec could have gotten so drunk so quickly must have been due to an empty stomach.

“I think you’ve had enough darling” Magnus found himself saying, even though a part of him found this new very much relaxed Alec very endearing. “You are very drunk, I must admit”

“mm..not” Alec mumbled out, head against the armrest of the sofa, slightly starting to doze off a bit. Magnus looked down at his house guest, and he simply didn’t have the heart to send him home like this.

“Yes you are” Magnus sat down opposite him, still smiling.

Alec shook his head, his eyelids fighting to stay open. “Come here” He mumbled, voice dripping with sleepiness.

Magnus tilted his head as he looked at Alec, he shouldn’t be taking advantage of this. He really shouldn’t. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea Alexander” Magnus said quietly, as he watched the younger man clearly fighting to keep himself awake as he laid on the sofa, legs tangled together.

“omm here” Alec mumbled in-coherent as he reached his hand out to Magnus, eyes still closed.

It took all of Magnus over inner peace to just stay still on the opposite end. The shadow hunter wouldn’t forgive him, if he took advantage when Alec was like this. “You’re absolutely adorable.” Magnus sighted, suddenly realizing what a bad idea it had been to ask Alec for cocktails, or at least to have offered him more then one.

“Here” Alec said, and this time he opened his eyes and looked straight at Magnus. Just like before Magnus couldn’t explain in, but he found himself looking into those dark big eyes, and like before, he found himself giving in, against his own better judgement. Standing up, he walked over to the armrest, so he was close, but not too close.

Alec looked at Magnus with dizzy, drunken eyes, and the second Magnus was within reach, Alec found himself grabbing onto Magnus’s shirt, pulling the warlock down to him, so that they were only inches apart. It wouldn’t have taken a lot of Alec to lean in and kiss Magnus, and it wouldn’t have taken a lot of resistance from Magnus, who was struggling to maintain being the good host.

“I think I like you too.” Alex mumbled low, still holding onto Magnus, neither of them moving. “ I don’t know why. I look at you and I trust you. And you actually want _me._ People never want me, they all want Jace. it’s nice. You look at me, and you see me. ”

Magnus swallowed, Alec was so close, but he was determined he wouldn’t take advantage of Alec in this way. He was better then that, they both were, all though Alec wasn’t make it easy in any shape or form.

“I want to kiss you”

Magnus nearly fell off the sofa at those words. It didn’t help that Alec was so close that it wasn’t impossible. “That’s a terrible Idea Alexander” Magnus found himself, against feeling and with reason, moving a bit further away from Alec’s eyes and lips, both eyeing him up and down. “You’ve had one too many of my cocktails.” Magnus said softly. “I wont take advantage of you like this” He added as he moved up and moved across to the other sofa again, for safety reasons. He knew it wouldn’t take a lot from Alec to break his willpower, which seems to be very very tested tonight.

Alec pouted at the answer, and Magnus found himself kicking himself mentally as Alec bit his lower lip and laid back down against the armrest. “Can I stay?” He mumbled low and ever so tiredly.

Magnus looked at the drunk and exhausted shadownhunter who was stretched out on his sofa, looking very comfortable for such a tall man. “Yes Alexander, you can stay” Magnus whispered low, and with a quick snap with his finger, a small blanket covered Alec. He thought he could hear Alec mumble thank you, and as Magnus watched him fall asleep, he knew it was a terrible idea to let a shadowhunter spend the night. As he looked at him, chest rise and fall, and looking so peaceful, Magnus found he didn’t care. It would be worth the gossip the next morning, and the following morning after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway! hope you liked it!


	5. Forgotten TLC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just another little moment! 
> 
> Once again, English isn't my first language so if there are any mistakes, I do apologize. I always try my best :)

Alec sank against the soft pillows of the sofa, grateful for their comfort as relief and tiredness washing over him. Relief that he was finally behind closed doors, and could finally hide away from everyone. From Lydia who he had no idea what he was actually doing with, parents who were expecting him to solve the problems they had created, and Magnus. Magnus with his eyes following him, and words that were making his own heart ache with the lies he kept telling himself.

He hated showing weakness in front of people, hated showing pain or anything that people could use against him. Hated pretending. However, if you had spent the last few years to be the good and obedient son, you stayed quiet, even when a forsaken happened to nearly slice your arm off.

Groaning, he managed to sit up and unbuttoned his shirt once again. A soft moan escaped as he tore the bandage off once again, for the third time today. It didn’t really look any better then it had a few hours ago, but since the healers couldn’t really do much more then what they had, it was up to him to make sure the wound was kept clean. Shadowhunter or not, he wasn’t immune to infections, or pain for that matter. Even if he hated to admit either.

Picking up the first aid box he had place underneath the sofa for safekeeping, none ever looked there, he picked up the disinfectant and the neatly cut bandages, sized up to fit over the wound perfectly. He never had enough time to do any of this so as always Alec had learned to be prepared.

A small knock on the door made Alec suddenly sit up and stiffen, still half undressed and with a wound that was whereon ready to have the bandage wrapped back up. He debated to not answer at all. Perhaps if he simply didn’t move or make a noise the person would just go away. He found himself holding his breath, motionless.

Whoever was on the other side on the door, didn’t seem to go away, as a few more knocks followed.

Sighting, Alec glared at the door, feeling somewhat angry at the person on the other side of the knocks. He wasn’t in the mood for anything for for today. “Not now” He answered back to the persistent knocks, tiredness washing over him. He had no more energy left for anyone today.

It didn’t seem to take no for an answer.

“I said, not now!” Alec answered back, this time with more for and anger then he would normally. He could already feel a headache coming on.

The knock seemed to ignore the reply and Alec found himself somewhat speechless as the door opened up, a certain warlock greeting him. “Magnus, not now” Alec’s voice was softer, but firm. he was still too aware that he was sitting on the sofa with no shirt, an a bleeding wound.

“I thought I should come and take a look at that” Magnus pointed at the wound, his face unreadable to Alec, taking two steps into the room and closing the door behind him.

“I thought you’d left” Alec muttered as he watched the warlock locking the door with a flick of his wrist.

“See this as my wedding gift” Magnus smiled as he turned around to face Alec once more, but even Alec could see that the smile was forced. He could still replay the conversation they had earlier in the very same hallway. He had seen the look of sadness sweep across Magnus face, seen a million thoughts enter his head. He had wanted to grab the warlock, feeling like there was still things left unsaid, but Magnus had put on a smile and a congratulation and walked off.

“I’m fine” Alec muttered, instantly trying to cover the wound, knowing it probably looked worse then it felt.

Magnus seemed to take very little notion of Alec’s protest as he moved closer, his hands folding up the sleeves of his shirt, showing off some very muscly arms to Alec’s sunrise. Not that he was really look, because he wasn’t. Not really.

“No, you’re not fine” Magnus voice was suddenly soft, and Alec could see something flick across his face, but he couldn’t figure out what it was. The warlock didn’t look as mad and angry as he had in the corridor, and his face had suddenly soften as Alec watched him sit down right next to him, taking a closer look at the wound. “I told you, a forsaken wound isn’t something to be taken lightly. They are often very trick to heal on their own, and most people tend to ask a warlock for help.”

Alec leaned away, hating to admit any sort of weakness to anyone. “I told you, I’m _fine”_

Again, the words seemed to have fallen of deaf ears as Magnus closed the distance to Alec, so that their legs were touching on the sofa as he leaned in and grabbed Alec’s arm softly. “Of course you are” He muttered back, still holding Alec’s arm, letting the magic flow through his fingers and let his hand hoover over the wound, as it slowly began to heal over, his actions so smooth that it gave very little time for Alec to get any more protest in.

Alec wanted to grab his arm back, but he knew Magnus probably knew as well has himself, that the wound had in fact hurt more then he had cared to admit. He found it oddly comforting to sit next to Magnus, and despite what he was trying to tell his own head, he was thankful.

Silence filled the air as Magnus focused on the wound, leaning in closer to have a better look. Alec swallowed as he watched the warlock, who was suddenly very very close. He found himself breathing in Magnus scent, he had never really been close enough, at least not sober, to actually smell him. It was somehow intoxicating, and so unique. He could smell spices he probably couldn’t even identify and probably didn’t want to know either what they actually were, but despite Alec’s own restrain he found himself relaxing.

“There, all done” Magnus’s voice had gone all soft and low as he let his hand linger over the wound, all closed up and healed, leaving no trace behind of what had happened. Alec looked down at the hand still holding his arm, realizing he should probably pull it back now, but as he was about to do just that, Magnus looked back up at Alec, a small smile on his face. Alec found his resistant fading away even more as he couldn’t help to look back at the warlock’s dark eyes. He swallowed, too afraid to move away, and too afraid to move any closer. Magnus was suddenly very very close. “How does it feel?” Magnus asked, not moving either.

Alec found himself nodding, unable to move or speak. Painfully aware that Magnus’s hand was still lingering on his arm. “Yeah, good” He managed to squeak out, feeling like all the air had gone out of the room itself. Why couldn’t he breath, and why wasn’t Magnus getting up and going? Alec wasn’t moving either and he found himself unable to look away from Magnus’s gaze. He found himself leaning closer to Magnus, that self-restraint that he was always so damn good at, weakening. He saw something in Magnus’s face shift as the distance closed between and he nodded back at Alec’s reply and before Alec had time to realized what had happened, the weight had shifted off the sofa, and the intoxicating smell of Magnus was gone.

“Good. Congratulations once again, Alexander” The sadness in Magnus voice was back, and before Alec had time to answer back or even move, Magnus as always, had made a swiftly exit.

He found himself leaning back against the sofa, found himself revealing that if he only gave into his feelings, he could have kissed Magnus right there and then, and he was pretty sure that Magnus would have kissed him back. If only he had just stopped thinking and let go, he would have. He glanced down at his now healed arm, thanks to a little bit of warlock TLC. Swallowing, Alec pushed the thoughts away. If only…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might to a scene around or after the wedding next!

**Author's Note:**

> If people like it, I will carry on through season 1 to start with... I can't promise regular updates. I can't promise myself or anyone a lot right now, and there will probably be a lot of angst and hurt written but I feel like we missed so many moments.. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoyed it?


End file.
